


叫醒服务

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *一个睡奸，是哥煎蛋*灵感来自Der Doppelgänger和Amethyst老师的魅魔本《Nightmare》





	叫醒服务

但丁正在呼呼大睡。月亮很远，远得照不亮任何东西，挂钟的时针和分针会和，三点十五分，维吉尔推开门，如一个无色的幽灵来到他身边。

维吉尔不适应人类的睡眠方式。床太软了，枕头也很软，他直挺挺地躺在上面，整条脊柱都不知道该怎么摆放。他偏过头，看到但丁站在他床边，雨水从尖尖的下巴滴下来，枪带横在胸前。他把被子盖到头顶，知晓自己一旦睡去就会被但丁的幻影潜入梦里，灵魂整夜如水潭破碎的镜心摇晃起来，一觉醒来汗水浸湿额发，如整个人刚从凌晨三点的海底浮出水面。

但丁不是他身边的第一个幻觉。

母亲死去后，维吉尔开始能看到她。身边的母亲拥有记忆里那样的金发和脸，却从不微笑，长衣总有血迹。妈妈，你怎么在这里？小小的维吉尔扑过去，却穿透幢幢幻影和忍冬，猛地回头，只看到长风颠簸地掠过魔界黑色的天空，星星苍白如血点。

他在魔界几次濒死，梦里母亲的手触碰他的肩膀，将他圈入怀里，冰凉的拥抱是最重的责罚。维吉尔没有被责罚过，现在他第一次明白了世上有种惩罚是死亡。他又想到失踪的父亲。不见踪影是否只是死亡的谦辞？他也死去了吗？就和妈妈一样？于是斯巴达的幻影也同样出现。这是命运给予我的考验。维吉尔在双亲的注视下狼狈逃窜，暗想既然摩西击打石头使其流出水来，亚伦的杖长出花苞结了熟杏，斯巴达的童话里父亲为光的世界而拔剑，那自己能看到父母的幻影也不算什么。维吉尔不怕恶魔，更不怕书中神乎其神的幽灵鬼怪。

克服恐惧的关键不是竭力让自己相信没有幽灵，而是竭力让自己不怕它。第一次遇到恶魔时他缩在被子里怕得牙齿打颤，感觉窗帘的阴影投射在地板上会成为恶魔的尖牙。父亲发觉了他的不对，隔着被子拥抱他：别怕，维吉尔，那些都是幻觉，不去害怕它就不会伤害你。

那天维吉尔把被子掀开一个小角，看到外面的确是父亲无疑，为自己的眼泪又羞又恼，吸吸鼻子，小声问父亲会不会害怕。

我当然也会害怕。我怕很多东西，维吉尔。

那你最怕什么呢？

嗯……你不能告诉别人，保证？

我们拉钩！

小小的手从被子里伸出来，斯巴达和他的小指相钩：其实我最怕伊娃啦。

第三个幻象是但丁。怎么也该轮到他的弟弟了，横竖怎么数，维吉尔的生命里总归只有这几个人。年轻人落败后被蒙德斯捕捉，就连父母的幻影都不愿看他的惨状再也未曾出现过，在痛苦中他偶尔会因失血过多陷入短暂的沉睡，谁知道更野蛮的宣泄在极屈辱的时刻潜入他体内，他恍惚里看到孪生弟弟站在面前端详他，竟不知谁才是镜中的倒影，但丁的嘴唇凑近去吻冰凉的镜面，维吉尔嘴唇带着热意醒来，但丁从梦中来到现实里，如曾经的父母那样冷静地看着他被弯扭拼接如立方玩具。

当他终于回归，这幻影变本加厉，白天两兄弟在各个角落打架时影响视线还不够，夜里还要拉着他在记忆的各个片段里做爱。维吉尔越来越分不清但丁到底是来找他用剑交流还是用身体交流，反正每天一对视，不管清醒还是混沌，窗外的雨啪嗒啪嗒地下，闪电轰隆隆地劈，玻璃杯哗啦一声全部摔碎，梦外他们在搏斗中偶然吻上彼此的嘴唇，年长者后退两步狠狠摔上门，把道歉还没说出口的弟弟不知所措地关在门外，梦里他的大腿早已被直直摁到胸口，开始还偏过脸手都不知道该怎么放，没过几天就主动掰着腿弯喘得月亮都不敢在他们窗边久停，要么径直升上去要么干脆掉下来。

已经够了。维吉尔终于忍无可忍，暗想就让我看看你到底为什么整夜折磨我？维吉尔掀开被子，他的兄弟全身赤裸，不知道梦到了什么眼珠在眼皮下转动，呼吸绵长而平稳，像午睡的猫打着小呼噜。

但丁今天没直接穿着那件被洗得发白的衬衣一头栽进床里，赤裸的胸膛被冷风一激，乳头立即挺立了起来。他的体毛比起维吉尔要浓密些，体温也更高，维吉尔凑近了，看到他又长出来的胡茬，再往下是放松状态下柔软温热的胸肉。

维吉尔从头到脚打量他，把他和身边的但丁比较起来。幻影的但丁比现在要更年轻，身上带着雨水的潮气，像只陷入应激状态的幼兽把脸埋在他肩颈啃咬，白天无时无刻不在飘着发呆，夜里操起他来却凶狠得有一种惊人的力量，让他夜里不得安眠，梦醒后食髓知味的身体似乎也要将不存在的快乐讨回来，催他翻身下床，穿好衣服，扣好靴套的每一个皮扣，在凌晨推开兄弟的房门。

他准备好了，全副武装，完全可以就这么离开，从此离这个总停水停电的事务所远远的，再也不回头。但现在他只是被欲望所鼓动着掀开兄弟的被子。

维吉尔冰凉的手指掐弄但丁的乳头，指尖从银白色的胸毛向下，掠过腹部的肌肉轮廓，微陷的腹股沟，触碰到弟弟沉睡状态依然尺寸超标的阴茎，拢住散发着惊人热意的柱身，开始缓慢地撸动。但丁平缓的呼吸声急促了一些，但没有任何醒来的迹象。

等它彻底硬起来，维吉尔张开嘴巴浅浅地含进饱满的龟头，舌头舔过冠状沟，揉弄鼓胀的阴囊。他舔弄了一会儿，努力张开嘴巴把这根阴茎吞进喉咙。窒息感让他想要呕吐，但他可以忍耐。他迫于谋生吃过更糟糕的东西，而这个最起码不用咬断咽进肚子里。他成功了一半，没有被噎死，但也没能整根吞下，它在维吉尔的喉管里变得更坚硬也更粗长，几次吞吐后维吉尔的嘴巴开始酸痛，而沉睡的但丁断续地呻吟起来。

他把但丁的阴茎吐出来，尽量不让鞋底蹭到床单，在柔软的床上保持着良好的平衡，缓慢地分开腿，脚背和小腿绷成一条直线跪在但丁腰胯间，半褪的皮裤不太舒服地卡在腿根，臀部悬空在但丁挺立的阴茎上方，他向后伸出手，握住但丁被唾液润湿过的阴茎在自己的臀缝中间磨蹭。

他舔湿自己的两根手指，挤进紧闭的入口，除了满和胀没什么感觉，年长者皱眉，草草进出几下，抵在但丁的阴茎上缓缓向下坐。这很痛，他瞬间感觉自己在被撕裂。而但丁的美梦似乎转成了噩梦，挣扎着发出几声咕哝。

维吉尔不为所动，无视自己被钝刀子整个捅穿的错觉，腰部使力把自己向下按，他驯服了某种从天而降的激情，感觉屁股快要裂开却头脑清醒，焕然一新，又像一个习惯了沉闷的清醒状态的人忽然喝到酩酊大醉，带着征服一切的快意坐下去，无数次只出现在梦里的场景已经真真切切再现在眼前。

看吧，他偏过头，看向但丁的幻影：你的那些小把戏影响不到我。

一抽一抽的钝痛里，他感觉自己体内正在被扩出一个崭新的空腔，但丁那么长又那么热，即使已经快要想吐却还是有一大截没有塞进去，他抬起腰拔出一点，忍不住发出呜咽，感觉自己的肠子都快要被拖出来。

他身下的但丁挣扎几下，终于缓慢地睁开眼，他的兄弟还茫然无知，只感觉自己的老二被箍得又爽又痛，疑问的语气词被眼前的景象震得还没来得及说出口就又吞回肚子里。

它到底进到多深的地方了？维吉尔不管怎么抬腰都拔不出去，只好又向下坐，深入他体内的阴茎又沉重又热烫，他的肠道末端始终被扩张到极限，在拔出时甚至有鲜明的坠感，这根本是什么变态锻炼，是括约肌举铁。维吉尔突然想到他和但丁出门赶超市打折曾经被发过健身房广告，他的外套被弄脏了只穿了内搭，被发广告的人羡慕地说哥们你线条真好看，这是怎么练的？举铁？但丁赶在维吉尔不耐烦拔刀之前把他推走，说我哥不举铁，他天赋异禀。

该死的但丁。维吉尔诅咒着终于坐到了底，没什么肉的屁股完完全全碰到但丁的大腿，剧痛中穴口不受控制地抽搐却根本丧失了收缩的能力，排泄欲和陌生的快感交杂在一起，令人眩晕的兴奋感裹挟他，维吉尔剧烈地喘息着，低头看到但丁睁大的眼睛，他下意识去找兄弟的幻影，房间中却除了正在做爱的斯巴达兄弟再空无一人，但丁的手突然按下哥哥的脊背，脱力的年长者栽在弟弟身上，月亮下一切燃烧如白色的火焰。

“嘿，这是我在做梦吗？”

维吉尔支起身体，咬着牙问他，“需要我让你一梦不醒吗？”

但丁只感觉自己被紧紧包裹，当他哥说话的时候收缩的肉穴吸得他忍不住呻吟出声。他忍不住卡着维吉尔的腰向上狠狠一顶，维吉尔的一声哽咽噎在嗓子里，靠在自己的前臂上不断喘息，被进到最深的充实感如此强烈，让他腰眼发麻，电流从尾椎兹拉兹啦一直传到脊柱的第一个骨节里。维吉尔突然恐慌起来，原来这真的和梦中一样快乐，甚至比梦中的快乐还要尖利得令人胆颤，那根凶悍的阴茎捅进他的体内简直就是带了魔力，没几下抽插就让维吉尔真真正正哭了起来，眼泪不停地流，阴茎没有受到任何刺激却硬得像石头，腰不受控制地抬起来又坐下去，咬着弟弟的老二就像拽紧自己在这狂风骤雨里唯一拥有的缰绳，他推开这扇门时还心心念念要驯服这匹烈马才行，现在却被弟弟胯下的马屌捅得说不出话，眼泪一滴滴掉下来。

但丁沉重地呼吸着，放慢了节奏，却始终那么强硬地顶开自己的兄长，压迫着他的敏感点，让他崩溃得眼珠上翻，好好体会个够什么才是彻彻底底被插满了操翻了，他所想象的尽头根本不是尽头，他的极限也还远远不是极限。

“但丁……！”他呼唤兄弟的名字，在狂乱的时刻把想要离开的愿望和盘托出，但丁没有说话，他抬动腰胯骤然加快节奏，发狠地去撞他体内敏感的软肉，逼出维吉尔湿润的喘息，舔他的眼睫，尝到他的眼泪。

这下维吉尔说不出让人生气的话了，他掐紧但丁的脖子，手指用力得能随时把颈椎扭断，诚实地要求给他更多，快点，再重点，但丁呼吸都几近断绝，只有剧烈起伏的胸腔昭示着澎湃的生命力，下半身打桩般操着自己的哥哥，突然意识到是什么使维吉尔在深夜来到这里，掰开自己的臀瓣把弟弟的阴茎吞入。

那些虽然没有暖气，但只要在一起就吃多少冰淇淋也再不会冷的夜晚，这大半年以来快速拉近关系的同居，还有那个吻，或许还必须要追溯到更早以前，维吉尔，不被力量征服就会痛苦，被凶暴地征服才能终于相信爱的维吉尔，他终于自我验证般主动去吻自己的弟弟，就像把阎魔刀捅入自己胸膛前第一次去吻那个始终存在的幻影，从此知晓黎明的光并不强烈，但却能够终结长久的冷雨。

end


End file.
